Diverging Paths
by evilRevan
Summary: Being betrayed by the one she loved, Lord Andraria now sees what must be done for her to have peace. QuinnXFemSithWarrior oneshot.


**Warning!**

Sith Warrior spoilers below!

If you have not completed the Sith Warrior storyline, it is advisable you do so before reading.

* * *

On Voss, she had been warned about a betrayer; a deceitful little spy lingering in her midst. Madaga-Ru _had _warned her but she brushed it aside, like everything that threatened her life. But she had underestimated her former master.

"Quinn what is the meaning of this?" She asked sweetly enough as she swallowed back the all too familiar feeling of unbridled rage. The Captain- no _her _lover, stiffened up as his hands clasped behind is back, like all imperials did towards Sith lords.

Lord Andraria received no answer.

Scowling Lord Andraria lit up her red and yellow colored lightsabers, fire burning beneath her dark blue eyes. From the other side of the circular room a wall opened up, revealing two battle ready droids. Their long three metal legs clamored across the metal floors, stopping as soon as they settled on each side of Quinn. They did not seem friendly, with their large armor plated guns pointed in her direction.

_Be warned, one of your own plots to betray you._ The words seemed to replay over and over in the young woman's mind. And every single time they did, the words pounded at her skull, threatening to crush into dust as she stood before him, bewildered and vengeful.

"You were the betrayer, Quinn." It wasn't a question but a statement. Feeling the rage being to spill over the rims, Andraria tried to quell the burning need to kill the very man she had come to love over the course of her journey.

"It was difficult keeping this from you, Andraria." He said stiffly, as if he had practiced this over and over again.

Andraria frowned at her lover. It was all she could do, short of cutting off his head that is. "Why Quinn? Who was it that put you up to this?!" She tried hiding the sting of betrayal, but she could not. Looking right at Quinn, she could see his regret reflecting in his eyes. He didn't want to do this to her, but he had to because the Empire meant everything to him.

Once again the Sith Lord was left with no answers. Andraria was fine with that. The less she knew, the less this would sting. Or at least, she prayed it would.

Andraria move to the side, silently circling Quinn and the two battle droids. Neither did nothing but neither did they stop watching her. With every armored step she took they silently watched her. Every twirl of her red and yellow lightsabers, they were watching. It was eerie and disturbing. Lord Andraria, a woman who had slaughtered countless lives on a whim; couldn't bring herself to kill one simple man. Malavai Quinn, a patriot to the empire as well as a cold tactician; was unable kill one simple woman.

A simple confrontation reduced to a stalemate. Unable to hold her tongue any longer she broke the silence.

"Did Baras set up this elaborate little trap?" She questioned.

"Yes he did." He answered truthfully as he looked briefly to the side. "I didn't want to choose between the two of you. But he's forced my hand, and I must side with him." That was not what she wanted to hear.

"You do know what will happen if we fight, Quinn. You know who I work for!" She roared as anger finally set in. Quinn flinched as her enraged voice bounced off the durasteel walls. But he did not take out his blaster or issue the droids to open fire. Instead, he stood there just watching her rage like always.

Lord Andraria stopped her circling and, once again, found herself standing in front of Quinn. His blue eyes still reflected the pain she felt shredding her heart to pieces.

"I do not wish to harm you Quinn. I truly do not wish to but if will not stop this madness… I… I must." She paused for only a moment more.

"I love you Quinn. I wish it did not have to come to this." She mumbled under her breath, words lost to the ventilation system that recycled the air. Lord Andraria allowed her bangs to slide over her right eye, totally forgotten as her feet moved into her shii-cho stance, lightsabers twirling in the air so rapidly they became streaks of red and yellow.

In a response to her aggression, the droids spread out their three legs, their guns up in the air and firing before a word could be said. In a matter of seconds chaos broke loose. Blasters were aimed in the Sith Lord's direction as a pair of lightsabers moved gracefully through the air like water.

Feeding off her emotions, Andraria dodged the blood red blaster bolts that whizzed by her body, only to find one had hit its mark. A searing pain erupted from her side. But she did not stop to look at the wound, she merely just pressed on. The pain wasn't anything compared to her bleeding heart.

One fatal blow took down one battle droid, sparks flying as wires and circuitry were severed in a clean cut. Sensing danger, Andraria jumped to the side, nearly missing a missile the last remaining droid had tried launching at her only to take another blaster bolt to the leg. The sickening smell of burning metal and blood filled the air.

Fueled by pain and rage once again Andraria leapt to the last war droid programmed to end her life. Somehow, her feet had managed to find the right kind of footholds when she landed on top of the dreaded war machine. And like its companion, it fell the moment her lightsabers carved off bits and pieces off of its body.

The thing collapsed beneath her weight once the source of power had been severed. Sparks flew up in the air as she jumped off its decapitated and desecrated body.

A sudden red blaster bolt just narrowed missed her face by mere centimeters. Plastering a scowl upon her grey colored lips, Andraria turned to face her last opponent, Malavai Quinn. Switching one lightsaber off with a sudden click, Andraria weaved in and out of his attacks, without even breaking a sweat. The gap between them closed as her armor clad feet brought her closer and closer to his location.

A few stray blaster bolts got way too close for comfort. A few only managed to get so far as narrowly missing her face, the smell the ionized fumes seeped into her nostrils. Finally she reached him just as his blaster tried firing off another shot. He failed as her blood red lightsaber swung up to slice the thing in half, like a vibrosword slicing through flesh. More sparks reflected in her eyes, her free hand rising up in the air as the force began to flow through her.

Malavai was slowly lifted up in the air, hands clawing at his throat as the force tried crushing his neck. Even now, she could hear his sickening squelches and noises as well as the sweet sound of the bones in his neck beginning to break under the stress.

Unlike Baras, Lord Andraria lowered her hand, silently watching Malavai drop to the ground as he gasped for air. He was alive and conscious.

"You know I can't be beaten Quinn." Andraria haughtily voiced as her boots loudly brought her closer to Quinn's wheezing body. She didn't have long to wait for him to gather himself up and look at her in defeat.

"So it would seem, my lord."

Andraria flinched at his words, finding it hard to look at a man so broken and beaten. If it were anyone else, she would have happily gloated in their faces, just as her blade cut them down. She could not do so to Quinn.

Watching silently, the human watched her former captain have a coughing fit, a side effect of her power. The knife twisted further inside her heart.

The coughing fit ebbed and once again the Sith Lord faced her betrayer face to face. Even if he was battered and broken, he didn't grovel or curse her. He accepted his fate with dignity.

Coughing one last time he looked at her with those blue eyes of his. "I have betrayed you… conspired with your most hated enemy. I-I don't expect your mercy."

She closed her eyes and swung her lightsaber to deliver the fatal blow. This was what he wanted and she knew it. It was hard, there was no mistaking it. But it had to be done… right?

Everything slowed down as the blood red blade inched towards his neck. Andraria watched as she saw her lover close his eyes in acceptance.

She stopped.

The blood red blade hummed next to Quinn's neck instead of through it. A moment passed before she saw his eyelids open up and see the lightsaber had not taken his life.

Silence consumed the two of them as the lightsaber was turned off with one simple click. It was Quinn's turn to repeat what she had asked him before. "Why?" he croaked out, his voice raw from her previous action.

Andraria struggled to find the words to answer him. "You are my weakness." It wasn't what she wanted to say but it was what came out of her mouth. A sigh escaped her lips while her gloved fingers rubbed the bridge of her nose. Rage bubbled inside her like lava. He deserved death for what he had done.

But she could not sentence him to that.

Her pleasant looking face twisted into annoyance, gloved fingers accidently touching the scar that lingered over her right eye.

"My lord?" His voice broke through the woman's veiled frustration, causing her eyes to snap open.

"I am no longer your lord, Quinn." She sharply stated. Perhaps _too_ sharply from the way he flinched at the mere sound of her voice. Granted, he deserved it for all the betrayal and pain he caused her. The empire started this. _They _tore them apart and had them fighting one another to the death. Why? Because they could and allowed one's own hands to be clear of blame. Use a sith's weakness against them and render them useless or broken.

She had enough of it.

Standing straight up, Lord Andraria tried keeping a straight face when she looked upon her husband's face. It was hard.

"I will not kill you Quinn, you have my word," She started off rather nicely but knew, deep down he wouldn't like what she was about to say. "But…. I do not wish to see you again." For once the pain in her voice was sincere. She would miss him so very much but it had to be done. What she had in mind would go against what he stood for.

She wanted to kill Darth Baras and undermine the empire. She was sick of them and their power plays, their lies, their deceit, and their sick of the way she nearly killed her lover just because It was the _sith_ way. She had participating in such endeavors, but now- after all _this_, she started to feel ill.

Better to leave him out of it then watch him repeat this incident later on. Quinn would do anything for empire… but she couldn't. Not anymore.

Frowning she hide her thoughts as he merely looked at her with sadness and confusion. "I'm sorry Quinn. I will always love you." Was all she could muster before turning around and walking away. Hidden in the darkness, a few teardrops collided with the metal floors of the transponder station.

He could not follow her into the chaos she was about unleash upon the Empire. The Emperor's Wrath would be a tool no longer. The Wrath would use its blade to cause destruction and bring about its fall.

The cycle had to end.

* * *

**AN:** Been a long while I know. But... Bleh. I've been playing Star Wars: The Old Republic and... Unf. I needed to get this out of my system.


End file.
